


But I'm Never Wrong

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Perhaps a bit crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Sherlock (BBC)/SGA/SG-1, Sherlock/John & Sheppard/McKay & Jack/Daniel, Dr. John Watson has the ancient gene in abundance. Sherlock refuses to let the American military claim him without a fight. Naturally, this leads to both of them in Atlantis."What it says on the label.





	

"The what?" Sherlock asks.  
  
"The ATA-gene," says the blonde woman in the American military uniform. Lieutenant-Colonel, is her rank. She's not just a soldier. Also a scientist, judging by her facility with technical scientific terms.  
  
"No," Sherlock says immediately, because he can see the avarice in her eyes. She wants John for herself, and not even in a sexual way, but in a way that means John will end up far away.  
  
But because John is always harping on Sherlock about good manners, John says, "For heaven's sake, Sherlock, give the woman a chance to speak. Just hear her out."  
  
That's how they end up at the SGC, under a mountain in Colorado, and if Sherlock disliked long airplane flights, he dislikes Asgard beaming technology even more.  
  
"No," Sherlock says to Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, who was once a deadly soldier and is obviously sleeping with the blue-eyed, bespectacled man beside him who, despite his muscles and confident posture and uniform and dog-tags is obviously not a soldier, spectacles notwithstanding.  
  
"Sherlock," John protests, and the blue-eyed man crooks a finger at John, who follows willingly.  
  
"You can't have him," Sherlock shouts, but he follows, because Jack O'Neill looks exasperated and also follows.  
  
The base infirmary is a noisy, chaotic place. A woman in one of the beds has foliage growing out of her skull but seems none the worse for it, typing away at her laptop while she sits on the bed and ignores all the machines hooked up to her.  
  
A man is charred and barely breathing, and the doctors stand around him and watch nervously.  
  
Sherlock has seen certain death before, and this is it, but no one seems particularly worried.  
  
The lead doctor – female, beautiful, dark-haired, likely the daughter of the other general in charge of the base, if the shape of her mouth is anything to go by – beckons for a nurse, who wheels over what looks like a pie made out of metal.  
  
"Dr. Watson," the lead doctor says, and John steps forward.  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
Sherlock wants to rage. John's being played. They know he's taken the Hippratic oath. This is a blatant appeal to his sympathies.  
  
"Place your hand on the device," the lead doctor says, and John places his hand on the metal pie and looks startled when it lights up bright blue.  
  
The blue light envelops the burn patient, and right before Sherlock's eyes, the burns begin to heal.  
  
He files that away for later.  
  
"Sherlock," John begins, and Sherlock shakes his head.  
  
"No!"  
  
"I felt the same way when they wanted Daniel to go to Atlantis," O'Neill says casually. "Daniel's still here."  
  
Judging by Daniel's pursed lips, he's not actually pleased about that.  
  
John is gazing at the healed man in wonder, and Sherlock wonders how he ever became so irrational. Feelings, as he told Mycroft, are not an advantage. But Sherlock has feelings for John, dammit, so naturally they end up on Atlantis.  
  
Upon stepping through the Stargate (unpleasant experience, Sherlock hopes to never do it again but knows he'll do it at Christmas so John can see his sister and Mrs. Hudson and everyone else he considers family back in London), Sherlock immediately knows the lay of the land.  
  
The soldier with the unbelievably non-regulation hair is sleeping with the blue-eyed scientist standing at his side. The dark-haired woman in the red shirt is the leader of Atlantis and wants the soldier's body but not much else. The XO is asexual but in love with the giant of the man beside him, and that man is busy sleeping with any woman who breathes because he's coming off a long sexual dry spell.  
  
John befriends the Scottish doctor immediately. Sherlock doesn't like it one bit. He wanders the halls of Atlantis for days, learning the ways and the means, the new logic he needs to incorporate into his worldview to understand how things work.  
  
He doesn't understand how he gets into a screaming argument with Dr. McKay over a piece of Ancient technology that neither Sheppard nor John alone can initiate and that McKay wants them to try to initiate together. McKay thinks it's a great idea. Sherlock knows it's terrible.

"You could be wrong," Sheppard says, and the conversation is so muddled Sherlock doesn't even know who he's saying it to.  
  
The argument ends when Sherlock and McKay fire back, in unintentional unison,  
  
"I can admit when I'm wrong, but I'm never wrong!"  
  
Sheppard and John exchange knowing looks.  
  
And that's when Sherlock realizes that he and John are on Atlantis to stay.


End file.
